


That's What Roommates are for

by Scribblyy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Fluff, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, M/M, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, klance, please don't drink if you're underaged kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblyy/pseuds/Scribblyy
Summary: Lance moves into a boarding school. His new roommate isn't very talkative, but Lance is determined to be a good roommate. Scratch that, the BEST roommate.





	1. Move in Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance moves into the dorm for his new boarding school.  
> (Its basically just an intro for the rest of the story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is me making an attempt at getting back into writing, so pease excuse the bumpy start. I promise the next two chapters will be more exciting.

“And don’t forget to eat well, not just junk food,”

“I know, mom, I will. You don’t need to worry so much, I’ll be fine,” Lance stands with his mother in the parking lot of the Altean Boarding School for young men. He smiles up at his mom reassuringly. “I promise, I’ll be alright mom.”

“And remember to keep up with your laundry, and don’t stay cooped up. And-”

“Ma!” Lance leans over, hugging her tightly. The older woman sighs, squeezing back. “I’ll be good.”

“I know,” she pulls back, holding her son’s face gently. “I love you.” Lance smiles, hugging her again, mumbling an ‘I love you too’ back into her shoulder. She pulls back finally, kissing her son's cheek, and opens the car door, climbing in. “Don’t forget to call home!” Lance waves his mother off, watching her drive out of the parking lot and down the road until he couldn’t see the car anymore. He slumped his shoulders with a sigh, smile dropping, and turns to head inside to his room.

Opening the door to his own dorm, his eyes scanned the room. Still no one. When he was moving all of his things in, his roommate still hadn’t shown up yet, and it looks like he still hasn’t. He stood there for  moment, debating staying in his room or wandering around. After a few moments, he decided he may as well explore the floor. So Lance started down the hall, glancing through the open doors, watching all the teenage boys with their parents. He listened to the sounds of crying from parents, not ready for their babies to leave the nest.

Towards the end of the hall sits a sign that reads “House Parent Coran’s Office” pointing towards around the corner. Lance takes note of the sign and keeps going. He ends up finding some vending machines before deciding it was time to give up and head back to his room.

By the time he makes it back to his hallway, most of the parents had cleared out, leaving most of the doors closed. As he approaches his own door, the door opposite of his swings open.

A larger boy with skin darker than Lance’s own stepped out, a big goofy grin plastered across his face, dark brown hair pushed out of his face with a headband. His left hand settled on the doorknob, a tupperware box in his right hand.

“Hey,” Lance turned to face his strange neighbor, a hand already at his doorknob. “Are you busy? I mean, you don’t look busy but I mean, I guess I wouldn’t know.” The boy stepped out, scratching his head.

“I mean, guess I’m not really doing anything. I’m Lance, by the way,” Lance turned away from his door to face the other, holding a hand out. The taller boy stepped forward and grabbed the other’s hand in a strong grip, shaking it quickly.

“I’m Hunk,” big smile growing wider. “I’ve got some cookies from home, I figure it’s a good way to meet new people, right? I mean I don’t really know you, so I’m off to a good start I guess?” Lance smiles and nods, letting the other keep on talking. “But yeah, anyways, do you wanna come over and hang out for a little bit?”

Lance softly punches the other in the arm, “sure, after you big guy.” Hunk gestured for Lance to follow him and headed into his dorm room, Lance close behind, surveying the room as he walked in. The room had a similar layout to his own, just reversed. The bed closest the the door was neatly made, makes sense. Everyone just moved in, of course it would be neatly made. The bookshelf to the right of the bed had a few small stuffed animals placed neatly on the shelf. The other side of the room looked neat enough. On the other bed, a smaller boy with shaggy, light brown hair, who looks younger than Lance. Hunk gestures towards the other guy in the room.

“That’s Pidge, my roommate,” Hunk pries open the container, holding it out to Lance. “Pidge, this is Lance, I think he lives across the hall.” Lance takes a cookie and looks over at Pidge, offering a small wave.

“Sup, Pidge.” Pidge only nods in response, keeping his attention on his computer. Lance could see Pidge already had a small pile of cookies next to him as he scrolled through his laptop. Lance shrugs and takes a bite of the cookie, smiling and sitting at Hunk's desk chair. “These are good, dude! You said your mom made them?” Lance held the first cookie in his mouth, reaching to grab another one. Hunk grabbed a few cookies for himself and sat on the edge of his bed.

“Actually, I made them myself.” Lance looked over at Hunk, finishing the second cookie.

“Like, no way dude. What else can you make?” Lance asks, spitting out crumbs as he grabs another cookie from the container.

“Well,” Hunk begins. “I mostly like making pastries and pies and stuff, but I guess I can make other stuff too.” Lance watched Hunk lean back and think to himself for a moment. “I can usually figure out a new recipe pretty quick.” Lance leans back in the chair, resting an elbow on the desk behind him.

“Think they’ll let you use the kitchen to bake while we’re here?”

“I hope so,” Pidge chimes in, not lifting his head. “I wouldn’t mind more of Hunk’s food if this is what we’re starting with.”

“He speaks,” Lance sits up and smiles towards Pidge, who finally looks up from his computer. Pidge rolls his eyes and leans back against the wall behind the bed.

“Yeah, dude. I know how to speak,” Pidge got up, closing his computer before stretching. “Anyway, it’s almost time for dinner, I think I’m going to head over to the cafeteria if you two want to join me.” He went to his closet to grab a pair of shoes. Hunk gets up, followed by Lance.

“I’m down for some food,” Hunk walked over, opening the door, Lance coming up behind him,, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

“I’m following you, buddy.”

* * *

 

After grabbing their food at the cafeteria, the boys found a table and began chatting away over their food.

“Dude, that’s a huge family,” Hunk stared at Lance, before going back to his own food. Lance shrugged, waving his fork in the air.

“I mean, I guess. But I’m the youngest, so I guess I’ve always just been used to it.” Lance raises an eyebrow, turning his attention to Pidge. “What about you? What’s your family like, Pidge-on?” Pidge glares at Lance from across the table.

“First of all, call me Pigeon again and I will hurt you,” He jabbed his fork at Lance, eyes squinting. “But my family is normal, I guess. It’s just mom, dad, my older brother, Matt, and me.” He shrugs going back to his food. “Pretty nuclear.”

Lance nods his head, “Sounds nice.” Hunk nods in agreement. “And, ok, so I won’t call you Pidgeon, even though personally, I think it’s a perfect nickname,” Pidge shot him another look. “But I will find a nickname for you one day.” Lance grabs his now empty tray, getting up from the table. “One that won’t make you want to kill me,” He shoots a finger gun at Pidge, who rolls their eyes, and starts towards the trash can.

Unfortunately, Lance was not paying attention to where he was going, and walked straight into another boy walking through the tables. Lance felt his nose knock into a forehead and stumbles back, dropping his tray. The clatter of the plastic against the ground attracts the glances of boys from surrounding tables.  He looks down at his dropped things, stunned by the collision.

“Hey, man. Watch where you’re going.”

Lance looks up and starts to respond with some sort of witty response, but when he sees the other in front of him, he freezes. He stares at the face of a boy with long, black hair, falling into his smokey gray eyes. Eyes that showed a slight irritation.

Lance, noticing his own mouth hanging open, silently closing it and kneeling to the ground to start picking up the dropped trash.“I-uh.. well yeah, you too,” he grumbles.  Standing back up, he turns to apologize, but the dark-haired boy is already halfway out the cafeteria. Lance pouts, tossing his trash before returning to the table with Hunk and Pidge. The shorter boy snickers, setting his fork down.

“Great job, Lance. You really made a great impression on that guy.” Lance grumbled, crossing his arms. Hunk put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright buddy, you probably won’t have to deal with him all that much.” Lance sighs, resting his chin on his hand.

“Yeah,” Lance huffed. “Thanks.”

* * *

 

As they’re walking back towards their respective rooms, Hunk hands Lance his cellphone back.

“Yeah dude, just text me your schedule so we can see if we have any classes together or anything.” Lance nods, pocketing the phone and pulling out his room key.

“Thanks buddy, it was cool meeting you guys today,” the three stop in front of their doors, Hunk holding up a fist met with Lance’s own. They part ways, Lance turning to his own door, moving to unlock it.

 _‘I wonder if the roommates here yet,’_ Lance thought to himself, pushing the door open. _‘I mean they ought to by now.’_ Swinging the door wide open, Lance stepped into the room.

“Anyone home~?” As the door swings shut behind him, his feet freeze, eyes locked on a pair of dark gray eyes staring back at him.

“It’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should come out fairly quick


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance get off to an awkward start to living with each other. But they still have to go to their classes. Lance tries getting to know Keith a bit better, breaking through that tough outer shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is finally up. School started up again so this may be taking some time

 

Dark eyes stare back at Lance from under a thick veil of long, raven colored hair framing his pale, angular face. Not moving from his spot, the dark-haired boy from the cafeteria turned his attention towards the taller, open-mouthed idiot in the doorway. 

“I-it’s you, from earlier.” Lance started gnawing at his bottom lip, eyebrows knitting together in frustration. This was not ideal. No, this very well may be worst case scenario. The two of them didn’t necessarily get off to the best start. Lance stood there, waiting in anticipation for the other to start yelling at him about their previous interaction. 

“Did we… did we meet earlier?” Lance stood there, mouth falling open. The first emotion to wash over him was confusion, which was quickly replaced with a mild irritation. Who the hell even is this guy?

“Did we meet?” his hands flying into the air in frustration. “Are you being serious right now? Like actually? We  _ literally _ ran into each other!” The boy on the bed’s face scrunched up slightly, features twisting as he stared down the standing boy. 

“Oh yeah, you’re the asshole who doesn’t pay attention to his surroundings,” He rolled his eyes and went back to scrolling through his phone. Lance let out a huff, peeling his jacket off as he made his way over to his own side of the room.

“Says the guy who couldn’t bother to remember his new roommate’s face.”

“Not like I knew you’d be my roommate,” his voice read slight irritation, but his face gave away nothing. A silence engulfed the room, neither one acknowledging the other. Lance took his time gathering his shower caddy, towel, and a change of clothes. When he was finally sure he had everything, he walked over and stopped at the door, hand hovering over the doorknob.

“I’m Lance, by the way, Roomie.” The boy on the bed kept his eyes glued to his phone, continuing to scroll. “I was uh, I was going to apologize. In the cafeteria I mean. But you were kinda gone before I really got to say anything so.... Sorry man. About bumping into you,” his shoulders slump with a sigh as he turns the doorknob and starts to step out of the room. 

“I’m Keith.” Lance stops in the doorway, hand resting on the doorframe as he makes eye contact with the strange roommate. “ Nice to meet you... roomie,” the corner of his mouth quirking upwards as he turns his attention back to whatever is on his phone. Lance nods in response and steps outside, closing the door behind him, visibly relaxing. Tossing the towel over his shoulder, he makes his way towards the bathroom. 

After a lengthy shower, he sets his things on a counter and starts his nightly skincare routine. As he smears the green goo all over his face, he can’t help but think of that guy. He said his name was Keith, right? Man that guy was weird. He’d already had two interactions with the guy and honestly? He can’t really read anything. It’s not like they really got off to that great of a start, but still. Lance pulls his mouth into a pout, smoothing a glob of the face mask under his eye. 

_ ‘Maybe it is on me,’ _ he reasoned with himself.  _ ‘I mean, I am the one who bumped into him.’ _ He sighed, gathering his things on his hands. “I’ll show him,” he mumbled, huffing at his own reflection. “I’ll be a great roommate. The best damn roommate!” He smirked at himself before turning on his heel and leaving the bathroom.

* * *

 

Lance wasn’t quite sure what to expect for his first day of boarding school, but this honestly wasn’t that bad. His first few classes went smoothly, his teachers seemed nice enough. His third class, english, he shared with Hunk. The two of them had spent the period in the back of the room, half paying attention, but mainly sending doodles back and forth in silence. After the class was finished, they started making their way to the science wing of the school for physics. Lance walking casually in stride with Hunk, his hands placed behind his head. 

“Man, I’m ready for lunch to be here like, now,” Lance quipped, glancing over at his taller friend. “Or the end of the day. Either is fine.” Hunk nods in agreement, shifting his book bag on his shoulder. 

“The great mind of Lance is hard at work, I see,” Both of the taller boys look down to see Pidge slow down their pace to walk with the two of them. “You guys are headed to physics, right?” They both nod in response.

“Dude, how are you even in this physics class, you’re like, twel- OW!” Lance is cut off with a sharp jab to the ribcage. Lance rubbed his side, sticking his tongue out. Hunk, letting out a small chuckle as the three of them entered the classroom and automatically head towards the empty seats in the back. 

“Anyways, since you guys are both here, you won’t believe who my roommate is,” dropping his bag gracefully in the chair next to his own and plopping into the empty chair at the joining desk. 

“Oh, please tell me it’s the edgelord from the cafeteria,” Pidge, sitting in the seat to the right of Lance at another desk, propping his chin on his hand. Lance shoots him a scowl, crossing his arms as he leans back into his chair. 

“Maybe…” He looked off to the side, Pidge laughing in his seat. Hunk gives him a comforting glance.

“So I guess the introduction was less than ideal?” Lance let out a short, over exaggerated laugh. 

“That’s an understatement buddy. Our conversation was like, three sentences long.” Lance played with a loose thread on his uniform. “I was just kinda hoping to get along with my roommate, you know? Hoping we could become good friends, or something like that.” Hunks leans his elbows onto his desk, nodding in understandment. 

“It’s probably not all that bad, Lance. I mean, it could be worse.”

“Yeah, like he could be walking up to sit next to you in class,” The three of them turn their attention to the front of the class, where lo and behold, Keith was standing, seemingly scanning the room for an empty seat. Lance makes eye contact with the dark haired boy, who starts walking towards them. Lance glances at the chair next to him, the only seat without a person in it. 

Keith walks up next to Lance’s desk, gesturing to the chair next to him. 

“That seat taken?”  Lance opened his mouth to make some some sort of quick remark, but sighed, moving his bag from the seat with a bright smile. 

“Course not, I was saving it for my favorite roommate,” he leans onto the desk, patting the empty seat. Keith only raises an eyebrow, moving around to sit down. 

“You didn’t even know I had this class.” 

“Ha, oh yeah… right.” Lance turns, looking at Hunk for some sort of help, but all Hunk can offer is a shrug as the bell rings and class starts. 

As the class drones on, Lance can’t seem to focus on anything the teacher at the front of the classroom is saying. Instead, he found himself sneaking glances over at his desk partner. Keith didn’t seem to be paying much attention to the teacher at all. Lance turned his attention to the desk, where the other was absentmindedly scratching designs into his notebook cover with his pencil. After a few minutes of his unwavering stare, Lance registers the pencil has stopped moving. His eyes dart up to meet Keith’s, partially hidden behind his long bangs. Feeling his cheeks heat up, he turns his attention back to the front of the room. 

Lance spent the rest of the class, eyes trained on the teacher. As soon as the bell rings, Lance grabs his shoulder bag and stands up, waiting for Hunk and Pidge to get up. Hunk gets up before Pidge, walking closer to the other desk. 

“Hey Keith, you got anywhere to be at lunch?” Keith raises an eyebrow up at the taller boy, standing up from his seat. Lance shoots his friend a questioning glance.

“Not really. Why do you ask?”

“I figured you could come and sit with us. I’m sure these guys don’t mind,” Hunk looked over his shoulder at Pidge, who just shrugs, standing. 

“I really don’t care, Lance?” Lance put on a bright smile, stepping closer to his roommate and slinging an arm over his shoulder. 

“The more the merrier, buddy! So you down?” Keith looked at the three of them, eyes darting between each boy. 

“Sure, I guess,” the dark-haired boy casually slides from under Lance’s arm and starts walking to catch up to Pidge, who has already started out the classroom. Lance and Hunk share a glance. 

“Progress?” Hunk pats Lance’s shoulder gently and the two start walking behind the shorter pair.

* * *

 

Lunch was a lot more comfortable than Lance would have expected. Of course, that was mostly thanks to Hunk. The guy has a way of making everyone feel a part of things. He was really the one carrying the conversation. Pidge even seemed a bit more upbeat today, laughing at one of Lance’s corny jokes. 

Keith, on the other hand, was still being fairly difficult to read. All of Lance’s attempts at making Keith laugh were unfruitful. Every signal he was reading off his roommate read as mild contempt. 

“So, Keith,” Lance lifts his fork, tipping it towards the other and waving it around. “What do you like to do for fun, and are you going to be doing it this weekend?” Keith raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

“Huh?”

“I mean are you free this weekend?” Lance set his fork down, turning his body. “As roommates and future best friends,”  Pidge rolled his eyes at this one. “I feel like we need to bond more, ya feel?” Keith gave a small shrug. 

“I guess, if you really want. I mean, I have to think about it.”

“So I can put you down for a strong maybe then?” Lance cracks a smirk, raising an eyebrow. 

“Sure.” The smaller boy stiffens at the sudden contact of Lance’s arm draped over his shoulder, squeezing excitedly. 

“You won’t regret it buddy!”

* * *

 

After lunch, the four went on with the rest of their classes. The last three classes flew by, basically just introductory “get to know the class” kind of shit. As Lance, Hunk and Pidge made their way down the hall to their dorms, the three split off.

“I’ll be over to hang out in a little bit, I just need to put my stuff down.” Pidge gave a mock salute as the other two entered their own room. Lance sighed, entering his room as he pulled his phone out of his bag. Turning on the screen, his phone read one missed message from his older sister.  Tossing his bag to the floor, he sat on the bed, putting the phone to his ear as he played the message. 

_ “Hey little bro! I was just trying to call to wish you good luck on your first day, I guess you were probably in class though. Hah!” _ Lance smiled, hearing his sister’s voice.  _ “We all miss you kid, call back when you get the chance. Love you!” _ Lance let the phone linger for a moment after the message was over, listening to the recording asking whether or not he wanted to keep the message. It took him a second to notice the tear rolling down his face. He set the phone down on the bed and wiped the first tear away. The rest of the tears came slowly, then he was crying He put his elbows on his knees, resting his forehead in his hands. He hardly registers the dorm door opening as Keith walked in, immediately stopping to take in the image of his roommate sitting on his bed crying. 

“Lance?” He flinched, looking up to see Keith standing in the doorway with a look of concern on his face. “Are uh, are you alright?” Lance wiped at his face, sitting up straight. 

“Yeah, sorry. I’m all good dude.” Keith sets his bag down, making his way to the opposite side of the room.

“You don’t really look alright,” He stood about a foot away, hands shoved in his pockets. “I mean, I’m here if you need to talk about it,” Keith shrugged, shifting his weight. Lanced looked up at his roommate, his shoulders relaxing after a moment. 

“I just… I just really miss my family.” Keith nodded, moving over to sit next to Lance on his bed. “I’m not really used to being away from them, so I guess hearing my sister tell me they all miss me just kinda rubbed it in that they aren’t here with me,” he said, scratching his head and looking back down. “I didn’t mean to drag down your day.” Lance felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to meet Keith’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry you’re feeling homesick. I’m sure your family misses you just as much as you miss them.” Lance smiled softly, sniffing. 

“Thanks, man.” The two sit in silence for a minute, Lance gaining better control of his breathing. After a few more moments, Keith clears his throat, getting up off the bed. 

“If you need me, I’m like, two feet away,” Lance cracked a smile, nodding. Keith nodded back before heading over to his side of the room. Lance kicked his shoes off, curling up on his bed facing the other wall. Maybe he would just take a nap before heading over to Hunk’s. 

He closed his eyes,pulling a pillow close to his chest to help him feel more at ease. As he drifted off, he rubbed his shoulder, missing the warmth that left with Keith’s hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but I'm trying to start writing more frequently. College

The door of the shared room swung open, causing Keith, sitting cross-legged on the bed to jump, looking up. 

“Who is ready to par-tay!” Lance closed the door behind him, walking over to stand next to his roommate. “Keith, my dude. You do not look ready to par-tay,” Lance heads over to his side of the room, changing out of his uniform. Keith sighed, closing his laptop halfway and looked up. 

“Listen, I don’t think I’ll be going with you guys,” Lance’s mouth turned down into a frown, turning back to his roommate as he slides his shirt on over his head. 

“I’m sorry, what?!” Keith shrugged and looked back at his laptop. “Dude, we’re supposed to be bonding as roommates and friends. Why wouldn’t you want to bond Keith?” He pouts, giving the other puppy dog eyes. 

“It’s nothing,” He glanced up at the other, face unchanging. “Just, give me a rain check or something. You guys will still have fun without me, right?” He goes back to his computer and begins typing. Lance stands there for a few more moments, looking at the other. 

“Fine. It’s cool. It’s whatever if you don’t want to hang out. I’ll be at Hunk’s if you need me,” Keith gave a slight nod in response, not looking up. Lance quickly heads for the door, leaving the room to go across the hall.

“It’s ridiculous, Hunk!” Lance’s first instinct was to go plop face first onto Hunk’s bed with a groan. Hunk, still at the door closed it gently, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Is it Keith again? I bet it’s Keith.” Pidge sat on his own bed, looking up from his phone at the upset boy. “You like complaining about him.”

“I mean yeah, of course it’s Keith. He’s being a dingus again!” Hunk smiled and pat his friend on the shoulder reassuringly. 

“What happened this time, buddy?” Lance rolled onto his side to look up at Hunk.

“I’ve been trying all week, and I thought I was making progress, but now he doesn’t want to come hang out with us and he won’t tell me why and I think he just doesn’t want to hang out with me. Am I doing something wrong?” He sat up, leaning on Hunk’s shoulder. “Like, we’ve had a couple of good conversations, I thought we were getting somewhere.” 

“Well,” Hunk patted his shoulder. “Maybe he just needs more space. You guys did just meet, maybe he’s just a shy dude.”

“Maybe he just hates you,” Hunk shoots a look at Pidge. 

“Not helping.” The younger one shrugged and went back to looking at his phone. Hunk turned his attention back to Lance. “Try not to worry about it, we’ll have fun today, with or without him, alright?” Lance nods, sitting up. 

“Thanks man, how have I made it this far in life without a friend like you?” Hunk smiled in response, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry for the emotion dump guys, you ready?” The other two nod, standing up along with Lance. Lance did a quick pat down on his pockets to make sure he had everything before stopping on his back pockets. “I’ll be back in a minute you guys, I think I left my wallet. Meet you at the front?” The other two boys nod as Lance leaves the room. 

As he opens the door, Lance hears a faint “God dammit,” come from inside. Stepping in, he looks over to Keith’s desk, where the other is sitting with his head held in his hands. Lance quietly steps over behind the seat. 

“Hey, dude, you alright?” The dark haired boy jumped at the sudden presence behind him. He sat up, letting out a deep breath. 

“I’m fine, thanks. Don’t worry about it.” Lance’s face of concern twists into a frown, crossing his arms,standing firm. 

“Alright dude, seriously, why can’t you just open up?” Keith gives no reaction, causing Lance to sigh and drop his arms. “Look, I’m not trying to invade your privacy all the time or anything, I just want to communicate. I mean, we’re living together for the year, we should at least try, right?” The two of them stayed unmoving, engulfed in silence for what seemed like a while.  Finally, Keith speaks up.

“I’m… I’m not great at Physics,” Lance raised an eyebrow, but let him continue. “I know it’s still the first week of classes, but I already feel like I’m falling behind.” Lance’s face relaxed. After a few more moments of silence, he grabbed the chair from his own desk, scooting it over so he could sit next to the other. 

“Is that what’s been bothering you?” the dark haired boy gave a slight nod, continuing to look down. “Dude, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I’m not embarrassed!” Keith snapped in quick response. Lance ignored the statement, continuing on.

“If that’s all you’re having problems with, I’d be down to tutor you,” He smiled softly at the other, who finally glanced up. “And since you’ll have grand old me helping you with your work, that would mean you’ll have free time to hang out with me and the guys, right?” Lance watched his roommate sit up, scratching the back of his head in thought.

“I appreciate it, but maybe I should just try and work it out myself.” Lance looked at him for a moment before getting up, moving his own chair back to his own desk.

“Alrighty then. My offer will stay standing.” He grabbed his wallet from off his desk, sliding it into his back pocket before heading to the door. “Catch you later,” He gave a small wave over his shoulder before reaching out for the door handle.

“...Wait,” Lance stopped, turning to face his roommate. “If you really wouldn’t mind helping… I’d appreciate it.” Lance walked back over and thumped him on the back. 

“That’s what roommates are for,” He offered a small smile at the other. “Now come on, let’s get started.”


End file.
